All he really wanted
by MissMadeline4243
Summary: All Matthew wanted for his Birthday was to be remembered, no party, gifts or cake. Sadly, it's like he can't even get that. Bad summary is bad, rated T for a bit of swearing... I duno I think the story is better than the description. You decide for yourself if you like :3


The sun shone brightly, the light barely passing through the curtains to Matthew's bedroom. Most people would think that the weather was going to be beautiful today, but in Canada, the whether can change rather quickly. It was morning(about 8:00), July 1st. Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada, was sound asleep in his bed, along with Kumajirou, Canada's small bear companion.

It wasn't until about 11:30 that Matthew got up. By then, the "oh so sunny" summer whether had changed to a light drizzle. Clouds filled the once rather beautiful blue sky. His eyes opened slowly as he got up, Kumajirou still fast asleep. Matthew yawned. He got out of the covers, and opened the curtains to reveal the dim, grey sky. He sighed. As much as he tried to forget, just as so many others did, he could not. Today, of course, was Canada day. It's not like he wanted a huge party or any gifts or anything such as that. No, all he really wanted, the one thing that would truly make his day, was if someone was just to say "Happy birthday, Canada!" or "Congratulations, Matt!" , or just something along those lines. No, he couldn't even get something as simple as that. Matt walked to his bedroom door, opened it and went downstairs. He didn't really plan anything for today, he'd probably just watch a movie or something. He proceeded into the kitchen to make some pancakes (his favourite breakfast). As he mixed the ingredients together, Kuma came down the steps and into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry!" He said impatiently. Canada looked to him and replied

"I'm making breakfast right now, Kuma. Be patient, please." Kuma gave him a blank expression, and before he could ask, Canada quickly replied

"It's me, Canada?" The bear still seemed confused.

"Canada! CA-NA-DA! That guy who's been with you for almost all of his life? That guy!" Kuma's expression faded.

"Okay then, that guy." Kuma replied and then walked off into the living room. Canada sighed and finished mixing the ingredients together. He took out a skillet and buttered the pan, so the pancakes wouldn't stick. Soon, the pancakes were cooked and Matthew called for Kuma to join him. They ate in what was actually a peaceful silence, that is, until Matthew got a call. He got up and left to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, rather quietly.

"Yo, Mattie! It's me, Alfred!"

"Oh... hey Al, what's up?" Matthew knew for a fact that Alfred wouldn't be calling to congratulate him.

"Dude, I need you to meet me at my place, quick! It's an emergency!"

"What? Emergency?" As soon as Matt responded, the phone hung up.

"Alfred?" Matt asked, but the line was dead. He hung up as well. He sighed, but left to his room to get dressed. After coming back down, he cleaned up the mess he had left in the kitchen, finishing his pancakes and putting the plates in the sink. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, grabbed a hoodie, keys and Kuma, then left for Alfred's. Whatever Alfred wanted, it seemed pretty important.

As Matt drove in his car, he thought to himself.

_"Maybe Alfred didn't forget. Maybe he asked me to come over as a surprise?"_ Matt laughed at the thought. Like Alfred would remember. But a part of him kinda wished that this was the reason Alfred had called him; maybe he'd finally be remembered! Matt, although he didn't realize it, kept his hopes up.

It took a few hours until he'd finally make it to Alfred's. As Matt exited his car and faced Alfred's door, he paused. He could hear the sound of England, France, Japan and China talking to one and other. Matt then knocked on the door, the sound of the voices got quiet as the door opened.

"Hey! Mattie! Glad you made it! Come in!" Alfred welcomed Matt inside, The few Nations looked at him for a moment to see whom had entered, then turned their gaze back to each other and continued talking.

"So what did you call me for?" Matt asked, hoping that what he had been thinking was true. But it wasn't.

"Weeeeeeell, I need you're help planning this year's party for July 4th!"Alfred said excitingly. Matt then looked to the ground, his hopes now crushed.

"O-oh... Alfred, that's not an emergency..."

"Yeah, but if I told you the truth, I was afraid you wouldn't have come!" Matt didn't look up at Alfred. He shuffled around for a bit before taking a seat, his gaze never meeting the other's.

_"I should of never got my hopes up. I can be such an idiot sometimes."_ Matt thought to himself. No one really noticed him or how depressed he was. Alfred then took a seat and started to speak.

"Now you might be wondering why I called you all here" Alfred said casually.

"You called us all here saying it was an emergency, Alfred!" England spoke up.

"You just wanted some 'elp planning your party! Why didn't you ask your alien friend, Toni?" Francis added.

"I did! He told me to ask someone else. He was out of ideas..."

"You could of just asked, America-san. For a second I was worried something bad had happened." Japan said. Matthew was silent. He didn't want to talk, if he did it would be obvious that he was upset. He didn't want anyone to worry or ask why, it was either they remembered or they didn't, if they chose not to then Matthew wasn't going to force them.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be sure that you would come!" Alfred said, oblivious to the fact that his brother was upset.

"I need some help on deciding! I mean, I was thinking of going with this totally awesome plan of renting out a paintball place or something, or maybe a bar. I'm not sure..." America seemed to be lost in his thoughts. The other Nations began talking to themselves once again. Matthew looked into the eyes of his bear. Kuma asked

"Who are you?". Canada then decided that that was it. He didn't want to stay anymore. He was upset, tired and done with being forgotten for today. There would be plenty more "who are you" 's tomorrow. Canada stood up, and Kuma jumped out of his arms.

"I'm sorry Alfred" The Canadian piped up. The other Nation's looked his way.

"But I need to go". And with that, Matthew left without another word. Kuma stayed hidden, purposely trying to get his Master forget that he was here. He needed a word with America, France and England. Japan and China didn't matter as much (although they could at least remember him more, not constantly mistaking him for America). They weren't close friends with his master so it wasn't as bad that they forgot. On the other hand, it was not okay at all that his master's family had once again forgotten him in favour of his brother, Alfred. He hated always seeing his best friend so upset all the time, always being forgotten and pushed aside. He could barely look at his master then, always putting on a fake smile, always reminding others that he's Canada. Kuma asked him, not because he forgot, but because he didn't want _his master_ to forget who he was. He didn't want his master to forget that _he is Canada_, _a Nation_, just like everyone else. Matthew wasn't going to speak up for himself, so Kuma was for him. Once the door had closed, the Nations just looked towards the door.

"Well... that was kinda rude-aru..." China finally spoke.

"He... sounded kind of upset..." England was trying to think of why Canada would be so upset. Maybe something had happened to him?

"He _IS_ upset" Kuma spoke. All the Nations looked at Kuma, surprised that the bear was still there.

"You all forgot him, _again_."

"What do you mean _again_?" Japan asked. Kuma looked to Alfred.

"What is today?" He asked. Alfred thought for a moment.

"Ummm... today is July 1st, right?" Alfred asked uncertainly.

"Yes. And?"

"And?" England replied. France's eye's grew wide as he face palmed.

"Mon Dieu (My God!), 'ow could I forget!" France exclaimed.

"Hm?" China asked. The Nations turned their attention to France.

"Today iz Canada day!"

"Canada d-" America paused, mid-sentance. The entire time his brother was here, he didn't even bother to say "Happy birthday", and all he talked about was his own birthday plans, not realizing that no body in the room even acknowledged that today was supposed to be a special day for him. Wow, what kind of a _brother_, or even a _hero_ was he? Alfred began to feel like shit. How could he? No wonder he seemed so depressed. The other Nations began to shift uncomfortably in their seats, they were probably thinking somewhat of the same thing.

"Well... Maybe we can throw a party for him?" Japan asked, feeling bad for him.

"No. No party." Kuma replied.

"Hm? Then... what should we do?" England asked, also feeling pretty bad.

"Remember him."'Kuma replied again, sounding as if the answer was obvious. Kuma looked to the door, and as if on cue, there was a quiet knock on the door. It was Matthew. Alfred opened the door.

"A-Alfred! I-I'm so sorry for walking out on you like that! I know it was rude, I... I guess I just wasn't feeling the best. I'm sorry!" Matt said the minute the door had opened. He really did feel bad for leaving, but he left because he was afraid that he would snap (no, not snap as in snapped!Canada) at someone. Matt's cheeks were a little puffy, his eye's just barely tinted red. Alfred knew what happened. _Matthew had been crying_. Alfred did not accept his apology. Instead, he grabbed Matthew and hugged him, then quietly spoke

"No Mattie, I'm sorry." Matt was surprised at the hug and the words, but returned the hug. The two pulled away, and Matt noticed that all eye's were on them.

"S-sorry? For what? I was the one who walked out on you, I really sho-" Alfred cut Matthew off.

"I'm sorry for forgetting." Alfred said.

"As are we, Aru. China said as Alfred dragged Matthew in.

"Y-you mean...?"

"Bon fête a toi, mon fils! (Happy birthday to you, my son!)" Matthew, at first was shocked. They finally did remember. But soon after hearing those words, Matthew smiled brightly, a genuine smile, something that no one has seen in such a long time (SO BEAUTIFUL XD). He got his one wish, to be remembered. Later that day, France and England stayed at Alfred's along with Matthew, Kumajirou and Alfred himself. China and Japan left to wish Hong Kong a happy birthday. The four Nations spent the rest of the day watching some movies, ate some cake (England wasn't allowed to cook so France made it) and went out for the night, back to Canada, to wonder the streets. Hopefully they didn't miss the fireworks. They didn't have a huge celebration, there were no presents, but Matthew was happy. He got what he wanted, and he can finally say that he had a great day tomorrow, not feel like nothing. Kuma was happy too, he finally got to see his master smiling the way he use to again, something Kuma had missed. In the end, everyone was happy.

**Yep that's it! I really hope you liked it :3 I got bored so I made this, and yes I still need to update for the other one (if you do choose to read it, you don't have to if you don't want to!). Allot of the FanFics I read about Canada's Bday kinda feel the same (not that I dislike them, or that mine's any more creative than the others!). Either they all forget then throw him a huuuuuge ass party with all the Nations coming once they remember, one person remembers and makes Canada feel special (yes, they MAKE him feel special whether he likes it or not XD jkjk), they secretly throw him a surprise party and he's all like ""Omfg thank youuuuu!~" Or he end's up killing himself. I wanted to make it a little different, no party or huge celebration, no killing himself. Just him spending some time with his family. I just kinda find that it's unlikely that all the Nations would go drop everything their doing to go to a party of a nation that they didn't even know (not that there's anything wrong with it). Anyway this is mostly me gibbering on about some other FanFics (Although they were still good :3) that I read so yeaaaah. Hope u liked thiiiiiiis!~**


End file.
